1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vacuum cleaner, and particularly to a dust collection unit of a vacuum cleaner allowing a user to handle it conveniently. Further, the invention relates to a dust collection unit of a vacuum cleaner allowing a user to separate, install and clean it conveniently.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vacuum cleaner is generally classified into a canister vacuum cleaner and an upright vacuum cleaner. Particularly, the upright vacuum cleaner includes a main body, a nozzle unit and a handle that are integrally formed, so the vacuum cleaner itself is moved when a user pushes or pulls a handle with gripping it. At this time, dusts on the floor are sucked through the nozzle to clean the floor. A general configuration of such an upright vacuum cleaner is already well known from many documents, so its detail description is omitted.
Meanwhile, a dust collection unit is detachably installed in the main body of the vacuum cleaner. When the vacuum cleaner operates, the dust collection unit is installed in the main body of the vacuum cleaner. When a predetermined amount of dirt is accumulated in the dust collection unit, the dust collection unit is separated from the main body such that captured dirt is discharged. Inside the dust collection unit, a cyclone member capturing dirt using a cyclone way and a filtering member separating dirt using a filtering way can be formed respectively. The filtering member is generally fixed to a lower surface of an upper cover of the dust collection unit.
Meanwhile, in order for a user to separate the dust collection unit from the main body, a dust collection box handle extending in a vertical direction is generally formed at a side surface of a dust collection box. To operate the dust collection box handle, a user holds the dust collection box handle using one hand and operates a hanging structure using the other hand. Also, in order to separate the upper cover of the dust collection unit, the user holds and lifts up a corner of the upper cover.
However, to pull out the dust collection unit holding the dust collection box handle, it is disadvantageous that a user has to hold the dust collection box handle using one hand and to operate a hanging structure using the other hand. Also, since the dust collection box handle is formed in a vertical direction, it is disadvantageous that the user has to hold the dust collection box hand with the user's body down.
Further, when the user pulls up the upper cover with holding a cover handle formed at a predetermined portion of the upper cover using one hand, the cover is pulled out with leaning toward one direction and therefore dirt attached to the filtering member may be detached therefrom. Of course, the detached dirt causes a user to feel displeasure. Furthermore, since the whole of the cover is not pulled out exactly upward, it is disadvantageous that the upper cover and the dust collection box are interfered with each other and are not easily pulled out.